


Bones & Reader

by Platonic Requests (Narsil5)



Series: Bones & Reader [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narsil5/pseuds/Platonic%20Requests
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Reader, bones & reader
Series: Bones & Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Bones & Reader

“Kid, kid, are you with me?” A voice drifted through your mind, persistant and annoying. “Hey, wake up.”

“What?” You mumbled, waking up. Lights flashed above your head and everything seemed to heavey and too light all at once. “No, I don’t wanna.”

“Oh, you’re alive,” Bones sighed and sank into a chair. “Thank god. What the hell, kid.”

“I don’t even know what I did this time, you’re gonna have to fill me in, Bones.” You pushed yourself up on your elbows and blinked rapidly, trying to get the room to stop spinning. “We were on that planet for the away mission and then…a Gorn? That’s right. Yeah.”

“And then someone decided to take it on after they dropped their goddamn phazer.” Bones glared at you and pulled out a couple hypos. “Hold your arm out, I’ve got to make sure you’re not concussed or anything.”

“I’m pretty sure I am,” You said, squinting. Everything had suddenly gone white, which didn’t really help anything. You sort of flung your arm out a bit towards where you remembered Bones being.

“Why the hell am I getting hit for doing my job?” He protested, giving you the hypo. 

You stayed still until your sight returned–which was faster than it would have been, without the hypo. “What the heck was that?” You asked, blinking. The lights bothered you less now. It no longer felt like someone was stabbing at your eyes.

“You were concussed,” Bones said simply, putting the hypo away. “How’re ya feelin’?”

“Like I got headbutted by a Gorn,” you answered grumpily.

“Well, then maybe, just maybe, ya shouldn’ try to fight the Gorn, one-on-one. Just an idea.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever listened to one of your ideas,” You laughed a little bit.

“No,” Bones agreed. “But you should. Actually, a whole lotta people should.”

“If they did, we’d be back on earth, probably on a farm in Georgia.”

“Absolutely not,” He said firmly. “I don’t trust you lot anywhere near farmin equipment.”


End file.
